The Future Is Wild (TV series)
| narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = | language = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = #Episode list | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 22 minutes | company = Nelvana | distributor = | channel = | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = http://www.thefutureiswild.info/index.php?id=96 | website_title = | production_website = http://www.nelvana.com/show/111/future-is-wild | production_website_title = }} The Future is Wild is an animated children's version of Canadian 2003 joint Animal Planet/ORF (Austria) and ZDF (Germany) co-production The Future Is Wild. It was developed by Nelvana Animation, and directed by Mike Fallows, with characters and creatures designed by Brett Jubinville. It is made in CGI animation. The show first aired on Teletoon on June 28, 2010; it made its debut in the US on Discovery Kids on October 13, 2007 and ended on July 5, 2008; it later aired weekday mornings on Hub Network. It features four teenagers (CG, Luis, Emily and Ethan) who study the future of the earth to find a new habitat for humanity, while learning about the futuristic creatures who inhabit it. The show ran for one 26 episode season. It utilizes creatures speculated about in a the original version of The Future Is Wild, albeit with highly fictionalized elements. Plot 10,000 years in the future, humanity is threatened by a mega ice age. Cassiopeia G. (nicknamed C.G. by her friends) is sent on the Timeflyer to find a new habitat for humanity. While in the Northern Forest, a Squibbon has stowed away on the Timeflyer, accidentally transporting C.G. to the 21st Century. Once there, C.G. is greeted by three kids: Ethan, Emily, and Luis. They accompany her on her mission. Reception The show has garnered strong ratings on both the American and Canadian partners of Discovery Kids, leading to worldwide distributions, including the United Kingdom, Russia, Germany, Portugal, Romania, Turkey, Hungary, Poland, Ukraine and the Middle East. Episodes are also available on certain airlines and online. In 2008, it was nominated for an Artios award for 'Outstanding Achievement In Casting', and Marc Donato was nominated for a Young Artist Award for Best Performance In A Voice-Over role. In 2009, Mike Fallows was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award for Best Direction in a children's series. In 2009, Steve Sullivan was nominated for a Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Writing In A Children's series for his work on the show. The show was also nominated for a Daytime Emmy for Best Sound in a children's series. Devices used *Time Flyer - A vehicle that transports to different eras of time through vortexes, the navigation system tells what the era is, C.G. is the one who pilots it. *InfoStation - A larger, more thorough version of the holodat that is contained in the Time Flyer *Holodat - A portable device that shows the species of an animal and other information. *Chameliograhpic Helmet - A device that C.G, Luis, Emily, and Ethan use for turning into other animals, it scans the animal first and then creates a holographic image around the user to mimic the animal. *Communicator - The crew wears them on their wrists to communicate to each other. In "Sweet Home Pangaea II" it revealed that it also has a force field function. *Dune Skimmer - A jetski-like vehicle used for fast travel over harsh conditions like sand, snow, and water. *Molecular Compressor - A device that can alter an object or person's size. The effects wear off in about an hour. *Cameras - compact, disc-shaped cameras. *Pump and Hose *Solar Sequencer- Traps solar energy for later use. *Glacier Sampler- Sucks up sticks of ice for study. *Hyper-solidifying Polymer Dispenser- shoots out a substance that surrounds a target and hardens into a glass-like material. Characters Animal Characters 5 Million Years *'Gannetwhales' – Beaker, Doop and Tooby - seen in episode 20. Unnamed gannetwhales seen in episode 26. *'Shagrats' – Arb, herd leader and herd- seen in episode 12.Unnamed shagrats seen in episode 25. *'Snowstalkers' – seen in episodes 12 unnamed 20 unnamed and 26 Snowball. *'Babookaris' – Dex and Alpha- seen in episode 11. Unnamed babookaris seen in episodes 18,25 and 26. *'Rattlebacks' – seen in episodes 11,25 and 26, unnamed. *'Carakillers' – Psuebo, Zodek, Zaba, Zork, and Zobo- seen in episode 18. Unnamed Carakillers seen in episodes 11,24,25 and 26 100 Million Years *'Lurkfish' – Gill and Butch- seen in episode 1.Unnamed lurkfish seen in episode 6. *'Toratons' – Tika, Tonk (infants), and Their mother, Tory - seen in episodes 5 & 17. Max and Stoney- seen in episode 4. Unnamed toratons seen in 25. *'Swampus' – unnamed, seen in episodes 1, baby and parent seen in episode 6. Another are seen in episodes 5 and 17 and are unnamed. *'Spitfire Beetles' –Nix- seen in episode 2 *'False Spitfire Birds' – Simile, Flitter, and Beaky - seen in episode 16 *'Spitfire Birds' – Spritz, seen in episodes 2, 16,17 and 22. *'Falconflies' – Lance, seen in episodes 2, 16, 17 and 22. *'Roachcutters' – unnamed, seen in episodes 2,16,17 and 22. *'Poggles'– Gad seen in episode 7. Unnamed poggle seen in episode 17 *'Great Blue Windrunners' – Big blue, Snip and Snap, seen in episode 3. *'Silver Spiders' – Zaga, Zuma, and Zeke, seen in episodes 7 and 17. *'Reef Gliders' – Bloatus and Bobber - seen in episode 8. Unnamed reef gliders seen in episode 17. *'Ocean Phantoms' – unnamed, seen in episodes 8, 15 and 17. *'Spindletroopers' – unnamed spindletrooper and troop leader seen in episode 15. 200 Million Years *'Slickribbons' – Philo and Polly- seen in episode 19 *'Terabytes' – Torq (rock borer) and Tog, his transporter-all seen in episode 13.Unnamed terabytes seen in episode 9. *'Garden Worms' – unnamed, seen in episodes 9, 13 and 19. *'Gloomworms' – unnamed, seen in episode 19. *'Squibbons' – Squibby- seen in all episodes, Uli - seen in episodes 14, 24 and 25, Buzzy- seen in episodes 24 and 25. *'Megasquids' – Unnamed, seen in episodes 10, 14, 23. Mega and male friend seen in episode 21. Unnamed seen in episodes 24 and 25. *'Forest Flish' – unnamed flocks seen in episode 14. In episode 23 one is named Flare. Unnamed seen in episode 21. *'Slithersucker' – unnamed, seen in episodes 14,21 and 23. Episodes References External links * * Category:Future Category:Animal Planet shows Category:American science fiction television series Category:Discovery Kids shows Category:2007 American television series debuts Category:2008 American television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2007 Canadian television series debuts Category:2008 Canadian television series endings Category:2000s Canadian television series Category:Evolution in popular culture Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Teletoon original series Category:Television series by Nelvana he:העתיד הוא פראי